


Good Enough

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You don't think you're good enough for Wanda so you distance yourself from her.Warnings: Some talk of self hate





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

A few days ago you had been asked out by the woman you’ve had a huge crush on literally since the moment you met her. But you didn’t think you were good enough for her so when she asked you out, you panicked and ran. 

And since then you’ve been distancing yourself from Wanda. You hated it but she could do so much better. That’s what you told yourself every time Wanda tried to talk to you. You knew by doing this that you were hurting her, you hated yourself for it.

You were currently in your room reading your favorite book when there was a knock on your door. You looked up the book and looked over at the door with a raised eyebrow. 

“(Y/N), it’s me.” It was Wanda. Oh shit. “Can we please talk? Please.” The hurt in her voice broke your heart.

You set the book down and got up from your bed. Walking over to the door your hand reached out to the door handle, you stopped for a second before you opened the door. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath before opening the door.

Wanda was looking at you in shock, she didn’t think you would open the door. You didn’t say anything, you just stepped aside to let Wanda into your room. The both of you didn’t say anything for a little while, you were just looking at each other.

“Why have you been distancing yourself from me?” Wanda finally asked. “If you don’t have feelings for me you should’ve just told me.”

“Wanda… that’s not the reason-”

“Then what is it?!” 

“It’s… it’s complicated.” You avoid looking at her.

Wanda starts pacing back and forth before she walks closer to you so that she is standing in front of you. “Do you know how much this hurts me?!”

“It hurts me too! I don’t want to distance myself from you.” Tears are threatening to fall, you look up at the ceiling to keep them from falling.

“Then why are you?!” Wanda crossed her arms over her chest.

You looked back at her, this time tears are rolling down your cheeks, you couldn’t hold them back anymore. “Because you deserve so much better than me! I’m not good enough to be with you Wanda…” You sit back down on your bed and look down at the floor as more tears fall.

“(Y/N)…” Wanda sits next to you, she lifts your chin up with her finger so that you were looking at her. “You are good enough. You’re perfect, I love everything about you.”

“I have so many flaws…”

“I love those too, I love every single thing about you.” She cups your cheek, she wipes away your tears with her thumb before she rests her forehead against yours.

You close your eyes and let out a sigh. “I don’t deserve you…” You whispered.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world. If you’ll let me, I’ll show you every single day just how much I love you.” Wanda wraps her arms around you.

You didn’t know what to say so you just nod, there was nothing you wanted more than to be with Wanda. You begin to lean in and before you knew it your lips were on hers.


End file.
